rise of the orichalcos
by balfang van claude
Summary: Set after the extended edition of "rest in peace". Jade Chan joins Yugi and his friends to save the world from Dartz and his plan from 10,000 years. their only hope is the four dragons. the eye of timeous, fang of kritias, claw of heremous and the horn of jerall. release the dragon!
1. a new evil

Chapter 1: a new evil

The next day, Jade woke up and met Yugi and his friends outside. Jade knew Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner last night, when Yami Yugi saved her from becoming raped by Yami Bakura. Yugi's and Tea was with two teenage boys. One have Blonde hair and a new York accent and the other one has brown hair with the front of his hair pointed upward.

"Hey, Yugi." Jade greeted. "Hey Tea." Yugi and Tea smiled and waved Jade over. The blonde haired boy looked at jade, wondering how do Yugi and her know each other.

"Hey Jade," Yugi greeted. The blonde hair boy leaned over to Yugi. "Hey Yugi, you know this person?" he asked. Yugi nodded and introduced his friends to Jade.

Jade, These are my friends." Yugi said allowing the two teenagers to introduce themselves.

"Name's Tristan Taylor." The brown haired boy said. "Name's Joey Wheeler, two time finalist." Claimed the blonde before being hit in the head by Tea. "No one likes an ego maniac, Joey." Tea said furiously.

Jade giggled at what Tea did. Soon, the five of them went to a small shop. "Hey grandpa, We're back." Said Yugi as they saw a small old man behind the counter.

OH, and I see you brought company." Said the old man. "and who's this?" He looked at Jade.

"This is Jade Chan. The one I told you about." Yugi answered. "This is my grandpa, Solomon Muto." Jade looked at the cards excitedly. She had never seen such rare cards. Solomon took out a belt with a deck box attached. "Yugi told me that you are into duel monsters," Solomon said handing Jade the belt. "Yugi made a deck specially for you. I am sure since Yugi made it, you'll be fine." Jade put the belt on as Solomon removed a Duel Disk out of its box.

"And this is a Duel Disk designed by Kaiba Corp." Solomon said handing her the device. Jade strapped it on and couldn't believe how light it felt. The five of them left the shop to go to the city.

Jade marched on, looking at her Duel Disk in amazement. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone and fell on her butt. "Ow, That's gonna hurt tomorrow." Jade said. The person she bumped into was none other than Seto Kaiba. He dusted off his white coat and looked angry at Jade. "Watch where you're going, geek." Kaiba sneered. Yugi and friends ran to Jade. "Well, well," Kaiba smiled at Yugi. "I didn't realize the you are running a day care Yugi." Kaiba laughed at his remark when Jade stood up to him. "You wanna say that again?" Jade told Kaiba off.

Kaiba looked down on Jade. "You think you can defeat me in a duel?" Kaiba asked. Jade nodded as Kaiba readied his Duel Disk. "If you're so confident, why don't we have a duel?" Kaiba said walking ten paces opposite Jade. Yugi looked at Jade wondering if it was a good idea for her first duel were to be against a professional.

Jade shuffled her deck and drew five cards as Kaiba done the same. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL" They both shouted at the same time.


	2. Jade Chan vs Seto Kaiba

Chapter 2: Jade Chan vs. Seto Kaiba

Jade and Kaiba drew their five cards:

Jade: 4000

Kaiba: 4000

Jade's hand:

Flame ninja: ATK 1400/DEF 500 [warrior/effect] ***

Dragon ninja: ATK 2000/DEF 1500 [warrior/effect] ****

Dragon control flute: normal spell

Ninja art: blend in shadows: normal trap

Double summon: normal spell

Bottomless Trap Hole: normal trap

I place two cards face down and summon flame ninja!" Jade placed Bottomless Trap Hole and Ninja Art; Blend in Shadows and placed Flame Ninja in attack mode. "His effect now activates, for every card on my side of the field, you take 500 points of damage." Flame Ninja tossed three flaming kunai at Kaiba as his life points went down.

Jade: 4000

Kaiba: 2500

"Lucky move." Scoffed Kaiba waiting for Jade to continue. "I activate double summon, which allows me to summon a bonus monster this turn, so come on out Dragon Ninja!" Jade placed Dragon Ninja in attack mode. "And his effect kicks in, for every card on my field, I get to search my deck for a monster whose level is equal to or lower than the cards on my field and I can summon it! Since I have 4 cards on the field, I can summon a level 4 or lower Ninja, so say hello to Flame Ninja!" Jade searched her deck and summoned Flame Ninja in attack mode. "And you know what that means, when Flame Ninja is summoned, he can deals 500 points of damage for every card on my field. And from what I can see, I have two Flame Ninja, a Dragon Ninja, and two face down cards, so that means you take 2500 more points in damage!" Flame Ninja tossed 5 flaming Kunai at Kaiba, dropping his life points to zero.

"This can't be!" stated Kaiba, shocked because he lost to a kid and on her first turn. Jade danced around victorious in her duel. "Enjoy your win today, dweb. But I got not time to deal with kids anymore." Kaiba stormed off to the direction of his company.

*elsewhere*

Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood bumped into each other in search for Yugi. "What are you doing here, dino breath?" mocked Weevil. "I'm uh, here for the cheese festival!" replied Rex as the two of them walked faster and faster as they were beginning to race each other. "I know why you're here; you want to get yugi's god cards!" Rex decided to lie again. "No, I'm just a big fan of cheddar." They didn't look where they are running and bumped into a hooded figure. "Does the Grim Reaper know you raided his wardrobe?" mocked Rex at what the hooded man was wearing. He was tall bearded fellow with a monocle on his left eye. "I want you souls to feed the great beast." He drew out his duel disk as it activated to make it look like a scythe. Moments later only the screams of Rex and Weevil were heard as their souls were trapped within two cards.

*Game shop*

Jade went to visit Yugi while Grandpa was polishing Yugi's god cards. Jade looked at the cards with intrigue as she looked at Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and the card that saved her from Yami Bakura, Obelisk the Tormentor. As she and Grandpa were waiting for Yugi to return, they heard the door open to reveal three people stepping inside and knocked out Solomon and kidnapped Jade and the God cards. One of them left a ransom note for Yugi.

Yugi returned from some errands when he noticed the door is still unlocked. Worried about his grandfather, he burst into the store to find his grandpa getting up, but the god cards were gone. The only thing there was a note. "Where are Jade and the god cards?" Solomon asked. Yugi wasn't sure. "Let's see what this note says." Yugi opened and read the note.

Yugi,

We got your cards and your little friend, Jade. Meet us on the roof of Domino Hospital if you want to see her again. And for every hour you keep us waiting, let's just say that Jade will suffer bit by bit.

Yugi squeezed the letter in his hand as he called his friends to meet him at the Domino Hospital immediately. It took them two hours to meet up and made it to the roof floor where they found the three men beating Jade who was dangling over the edge. Jade had seen better days as she was bruised and bloodied. Yugi instantly transformed into Yami Yugi. "I did what you ask, now let Jade go!"

The men laughed at his demand as the short one drew a knife and made his way to Jade. "As you wish Pharaoh." Said the short one with an Australian accent. Yugi halted his action and told them what he must do to ensure Jade's safety. The tall one spoke in a gruff voice. "The only way to save Jade is to defeat him in a duel. Win and she goes free, lose and not only will your soul go to our master," The Australian man spoke with his knife held close to jade's throat. "And your little friend takes a bloody fall."

Yugi was furious, but accepted the duel. "Don't worry Jade; I'll save you with your deck." Yugi accidently had jade's deck instead of his own. The duel was about to start until the Australian spoke. "To make it interesting, for every 500 life points you lose, she gets a nasty cut." He held his knife to Jade as he released the ropes only to be in his grip. Yugi has to win without losing too much life points or else, jade would be in terrible trouble. The man in front of Yugi was the same man that defeated Rex and Weevil. "Now Pharaoh, It's time to duel" their duel disks lit up and drew five cards. The duel to save Jade is on!

Sorry for the delay, had to figure out what deck jade will use. I'll post a deck list and card description list since most of Jade's cards will be OC.


	3. First encounters

Chapter 3: first encounter

Yugi drew went first and drew a card.

Yugi's hand:

Flame Ninja: ATK 1400/DEF 500 [warrior/effect] ***

Ninja Art: Blend in Shadow: normal Trap

Noble Assassin: ATK 2100/DEF 1500 [warrior/effect] *****

Flaming Kunai: Equip Spell

Soul Rope: Counter trap

Foolish Burial: Normal Spell

"I don't know Jade's deck very well, Yugi made the deck specifically for her." Yami Yugi thought as he was looking through his opening hand. "But I know the heart of the cards will aid me to free jade from them."

"First, I set two cards face down and summon Flame Ninja!" Yami Yugi set Ninja Art: Blend in Shadow and Soul Rope as he placed Flame ninja in attack mode. "When I summon Flame ninja, his special ability is activated, dealing 500 points of damage for every card I have on my field. And since I have three cards on my side of the field, you take 1500 points in damage! Now go Flame Ninja, Flaming Kunai attack!" Flame Ninja tossed three Flaming kunai at the opponent, reducing his life points.

Yami Yugi: 4000

Gurimo: 2500

"Very impressive, Pharaoh!" Gurimo said as it was his turn now.

Gurimo's hand:

Obelisk the Tormentor: ATK 4000/DEF 4000 [Divine beast/effect] **********

Marauding Captain: ATK 1200/ DEF 400 [Warrior/effect] ***

The Seal of Orichalcos: Field Spell

Shadow tamer: ATK 800/DEF 700 [Warrior/effect]

Makyura the Destructor: ATK 1600/DEF 1200 [Warrior/effect] ****

Hidden Soldiers: Normal Trap

"I set one card face down and summon the Marauding Captain!" Gurimo set Hidden Soldiers and summoned Marauding Captain in attack mode. "And this warrior comes with a handy ability, when I normal summon him, I can summon an additional monster. Say hello to Shadow Tamer!" He summoned Shadow tamer in attack mode.

"But those monsters are too weak to attack my Ninja!" Yami Yugi claimed as Gurimo pulled a card from his hand. "Your right that my warriors are too weak to take on your Ninja by themselves, but they are about to become empowered with a seal from 10,000 years! I activate the field spell, The Seal of Orichalcos!" Gurimo opened the duel disks field spell slot as he inserted the spell. The duel Disk glowed green as a circle grew larger. Symbols surround the outer floor as a carving was inscribed in the middle. Gurimo's forehead changed as the seal was inscribed upon it, but he wasn't the only one. His monsters gained the seal on their foreheads and their eyes glowed crimson red like a shadowkhan.

"What have you done?" Yami Yugi questioned as Joey tried to jump inside the barrier only to be sent flying backwards. "The seal keeps duelists from leaving and all outsiders from entering its hallowed grounds." And now the seal shall strengthen my monsters by 500 points! More than enough to put a damper on your life points."

Gurimo smiled maliciously at Yami Yugi as he was about to call his attack. "Now Marauding Captain, Attack his Flame Ninja!" The warrior charged at Flame Ninja and destroyed it.

Yami Yugi: 3700

Gurimo: 2500

"I activate Soul Rope!" Yugi activated his trap card. "For a cost of 1000 Life Points, I can resurrect my Flame Ninja!" Yugi's life points went down as Flame Ninja emerged. "And thanks to Flame Ninja, You take 1000 points in damage due to his ability." Flame Ninja threw two Kunai as Gurimo activated his trap card. "I activate Hidden Soldiers! Before you deal your damage, I can summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand, so come on out Makyura the Destructor!" Gurimo took the damage and summoned his monster in attack mode. Like the other monsters, his new monster gained 500 additional attack points.

Yami Yugi: 2700

Gurimo: 1500

Yugi could hear a scream as he turned to see the Australian making two deep cuts in Jade's left arm. Blood poured from her hands as Yugi scowled. "Don't forget Pharaoh, every 500 life points you lose, your friend gets a nasty cut." He said, raising a bloodied knife. Gurimo continued his attack with Makyura and destroyed Flame Ninja. Causing Yugi to lose 700 life points. The Australian made another cut on Jade's right arm. Blood dripped from both hands as Yugi activated his trap card. "I activate Ninja Art: Blend in Shadow, when I lose two monsters in one turn, I can summon Shadow Ninja from my deck!" Yugi searched his deck and summoned the ninja in attack mode.

Yami Yugi: 2000

Gurimo: 1500

Field: Yugi

Shadow ninja: ATK 500/DEF 3000 [Warrior/effect] **

Field: Gurimo

The Seal of Orichalcos: Field Spell

Makyura the Destructor: ATK 2100/DEF 1200 [warrior/effect] ****

Shadow Tamer: ATK 1300/DEF 700 [Warrior/effect] ***

Marauding Captain: ATK 1700/DEF 400 [Warrior/effect] ***

"It doesn't matter, Shadow tamer, attack Shadow Ninja!" Shadow tamer attempted to destroy Shadow ninja, but failed. "Shadow Ninja's effect activates! Once per turn, he can prevent its destruction and increases his attack points by 500!" Shadow Ninja is now 1000 as Yugi lost 800 life points and Jade got another cut on her right arm as a cause of it.

Yami Yugi: 1200

Gurimo: 1500

"I end my turn." Gurimo said as Yugi drew his card. "Heart of the cards, guide me."

Yugi's hand:

Foolish Burial: Normal Spell

Flaming Kunai: Equip Spell

Noble Assassin: ATK: 2100/DEF 1500 [Warrior/effect] *****

Premature Burial: Equip Spell

Yami Yugi smiled at his draw as he made his move. "I activate Premature Burial! At a cost of 800 Life points, I can resurrect Flame Ninja from the graveyard!" Yugi paid the life points as Jade got stabbed in the stomach. Flame Ninja appeared before them. "And you know what happens next! Flame Ninja takes away 500 life points for every card on my field, and I count three. So you lose! Go Flame Ninja! Flaming Kunai attack!" Flame Ninja threw three Kunai at Gurimo as his strategy was foiled.

Yami Yugi: 400

Gurimo: 0

Gurimo tossed Obelisk the Tormentor to one of the three men as he was being absorbed by the seal. The Australian tossed jade like a ragdoll as she fell in front of them. "Well, gotta admit, the pharaoh wasn't bad." Yami Yugi picked Jade up and glared at the biker group. "Hand me Obelisk, now!" he shouted. The tall one scoffed at the statement. "You'll have to beat all of us, but since you've been a good sport and won with her deck, I'll release these souls." Two orbs glowed as he sent Rex and Weevil's souls to their hosts. "If I were you, I'd be tending to my friend first before worrying about the god cards." Before Joey could snap a comeback, all three of them vanished.

He was right, Jade needs tending. Yami Yugi brought Jade to the ground floor to request healing. The doctor took her to the operating room. After a half an hour, Jade walked out with a few stitches wrapped in bandages. Yugi's jacket was soaked with blood while they waited for the doctor to prescribe pain killers for Jade to take to Jackie.

*Meanwhile*

The henchmen made their way to their master with the god cards. The Australian wiped the blood from his knife as the tall one handed a hooded figure the cards. "You've done well, Rafael." The hooded figure removed his cloak to reveal a man with bright blue hair and mismatched eyes similar to Daolon Wong. Rafael stood before his master. "The god cards, Master Dartz." The other riders held a god card for Dartz to claim. "Well done, Alister and Valon. I've been watching the duel and I got to say, I am impressed on how you set the trap for the pharaoh, barbaric it may be." Dartz recalled using Jade as a bargaining chip. "But no matter. The time has come for the beast to rise!"

*Back in Domino*

Yugi and Jade's Millennium items glowed as they appeared in each other's dreams. "What is this place?" Asked jade. Yugi and Yami Yugi looked around, not knowing where they are until they heard a woman called out to them.

The trio raced to find out the source of the call as they ran from hall way to hall way. When they finally heard the source coming from a door, Jade immediately opened it to find that they are now in a giant room. As they floated to the center, they saw the Dark Magician Girl approach them.

"Yugi, Pharaoh and Jade," She began talking to them. "A great darkness is stirring. The Great Leviathan will soon rise. You are the chosen duelists to wield the dragons. Yugi, your dragon is Timaeus, and Jade. Your Dragon is Jerall!" Dark Magician Girl directed them to two of the four dragons. "Remove the sword that traps them and call out the dragon's name!"

Jade grabbed the sword while Yugi and Yami Yugi did the same. With great effort, they managed to pull the sword from the dragons as the statues came alive and shattered their prisons. Yugi and Yami Yugi held their hands up and called out their dragon's name while Jade did the same. The dream ended with them waking up in their rooms. As they looked outside, they saw that their dream wasn't a dream as they have seen a card glowing in their decks. The Eye of Timaeus and the Horn of Jerall glowed as dark clouds swarmed around the center of the city. Yugi, Jade and their friends ran outside to see what is going on.

A massive eye was opening as green orbs were being swallowed up into the eye. Jade and Yugi stood in the eye of the storm as a tornado slammed with them in the middle of the storm. Dark Magician Girl invaded their minds to tell them to unleash their dragons. Jade lifted her duel disk, thankful that her injuries didn't inhibit her ability to use the device. The duo drew the top card of their decks and held their dragons. "Timaeus!" Yugi and Yami Yugi shouted as Jade held her card with Yugi. "Jerall" She shouted as an emerald dragon emerged by Yugi's side and a gold dragon emerged by Jade's.

"Destroy the eye!" the two of them said in unison as Jerall and Timaeus let out a stream of dragon breathe to shatter the eye. The storm calmed as Jade and Yugi stood in the middle with a card in their hands. "Anyone want to fill me in on what the heck happened?" Joey questioned as he saw two dragons started to disappear. The journey had just begun.

*domino Museum*

Solomon Muto, Professor Hawkins, and Jackie Chan began to transcribe the recent findings which Hawkins found in a ruin underwater. Jackie looked at the four dragons while Solomon and Arthur studied the prophecy written on the tablet.

End of chapter 3. That took a while to do since I haven't finished on Jade's deck list and her card descriptions yet. Those will come up hopefully once the next chapter is done.


	4. A new Adventure

Chapter 4: a quest for knowledge

Jade, Yugi and friends raced to the Museum the next day when Yugi learned that his grandfather and his friends have discovered something that could help him learn about what is going on. When they reached the Atlantis exhibit, they found Solomon, Arthur and Jackie was already there, studying the inscriptions.

"Jade," Jackie saw his niece feeling much better after what happened to her on top of the hospital last night. "Hey Jackie." His niece said playfully as they went to a tablet which shown some sort of battle that occurred a long time ago. "This tablet shows four dragons defending the heroes against a great evil."

Just as when they were studying the inscriptions, Yugi and jade's pockets began to shine as they took out their dragon cards. Jackie saw Jade's dragon in shock while Solomon was used to what Yugi has been through. Arthur looked at the two dragons and began to explain that those are Timaeus and Jerall, two of the four dragons from ancient times. "Looks like I'm going on an adventure!" claimed Jade as Jackie was about to intervene, but realizing it was futile now since she was chosen to wield the dragon. Jackie looked at his niece before kneeling to meet her at eye level. "Alright Jade, but please be careful." Jade nodded at her uncle and the kids left for the game shop until Solomon stopped them.

"By the way Yugi, this package came in. I don't know who it's from because my eyesight ain't what it used to be." Yugi took the package and raced to the game shop.

Once there, Yugi and friends were talking about the dragons serving some kind of purpose in the coming battles. Joey swiped Jade's card to get a glance at it, only to be hit by Tristan. Yugi finally drew his attention to the package that was addressed to him. "It's from Pegasus." The mention of his name made his friends shiver and Jade confused. "Who's Pegasus?" Joey didn't believe what he heard and decided to tell her about what happened at duelist kingdom when he trapped Yugi's grandfather's soul. Yugi paid no mind as he put the tape in.

"Greetings Yugi boy," Pegasus spoke on screen. "I was wondering when you might remember me considering all we went through. You never call, write, you could at least sent an e-mail. Listen, someone is out to ruin the reputation of my game and that's not good for business. The only catch is that it is too risky to tell you anything on tape for fear that someone undesired may be watching, so I have enclosed a one of the kind card. Just don't lose it!" Yugi twitched. "Fine, I won't." Pegasus concluded by saying, "It is the only way to enter my compound. Guard it with your life, they mustn't take it!" the screen went blank. Yugi stood up. "Looks like we're going to California." Jade couldn't believe what she heard. "Where in California?" Joey wondered. "San Francisco." Yugi responded which made jade jump up. "Sweet, let's go to my hometown and get some answer." Yugi and joey were surprised that Jade lived in San Francisco and didn't know Industrial illusions."

Jackie heard the news and called Captain Black in advance to set up room for Jade and her friends.

*airport*

Jade and Yugi met their friends at the runway as they said their farewells to Solomon and Jackie was they left. Jade told Yugi and friends where they will be staying while in her hometown as they reached to the window showing a private plane. Three men in suits approached them. "Are one of you kids Yugi Muto?" Yugi stepped forward to show himself. "You and your friends will follow me to the plane." He turned to the two remaining guards. "Make yourselves useful and carry their luggage." The two guards complied and stacked their bags on a carrier.

Yugi and friends stepped inside to find a luxurious interior. "I feel like a rock star." Tea said. The gang made themselves comfortable as the plane made lift off. Rex and Weevil stowed away inside a gym bag. They weren't having a good time as they were freezing in the high altitude.

*Somewhere*

Dartz had summoned Rafael, Valon, and Alister to follow Yugi and Jade as they both have a dragon card. "Master, allow me to take the pharaohs soul." Dartz looked angry. "You fool, we need more than just the pharaoh's soul, we also need the souls of all four dragon users." Alister spoke up, "Then I'll Kaiba." Valon then spoke, "I originally want Wheeler, but after seeing how much spunk Jade had, I'll take her soul. She reminds me of meself, only dumber and not good looking." Alister looked at Valon. "What's the change from Wheeler to Jade? What's your obsession with the kid?" Alister spoke as Valon reacted with his own question. "And what about you? What's the sudden interest in Kaiba?" Alister responded with a scoff. "I have my reasons." Rafael had enough of their arguing as he quelled the fighting. "Will you two shut it, we are in the presence of master Dartz, and besides, Didn't that new member wanted Wheeler?" Valon remembered about that as they were dismissed.

*Industrial Illusions*

Pegasus sat behind his desk and looked out the window. It was raining hard as thunder and lightning touched the earth. "Why are my beloved monsters acting this way?" He wondered. He didn't know that someone was standing behind him. "Don't you know it is considered insane to talk to yourself, Mr. Pegasus?" he turned from his chair to reveal a man with a British accent entered the room. Five more people followed and flanked him. "You're Valmont." Pegasus said in fear. "Yes I am," The brit said. "Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, we'll be taking your soul now." Valmont drew his duel disk to duel Pegasus. Thunder clashed as Pegasus screamed, his soul, now absorbed by the Orichalcos. Valmont stood before the fallen Pegasus. "Finn, Chow. Take care of the body. And Ratso and Hak Foo, set up the trap while Mai patrols the streets for any sign of Muto kid and Chan's niece. I'm sure that they'll be here soon and we do not want Section 13 to intervene." The Enforcers and Mai did what was told as Fin and Chow moved the body, Ratso and Hak Foo wired the trap to set it to lock down when they entered, and Mai Valentine patrolled the streets to draw out Yugi. "It won't be long now until master Dartz get his prize and Jade Chan disposed of for messing with the Dark Hand. As I say, if you can't get the main Chan, go for the niece." Valmont laughed evilly as he seated himself in Pegasus's chair.

Here's Chapter 4. More will be on the way since I update my stories nearly everyday.


	5. double trouble duel

Chapter 5: double trouble tag duel

Yugi and friends landed in San Francisco airport to be greeted by Uncle and Captain Black. Uncle heard the news that his grandniece was going to be here from Captain Black. Once everyone was acquainted, Captain Black led them to a Limo that Pegasus provided them. The guards were packing their luggage in the trunk when they found a gym bag. "I don't remember having that bag, do you?" Tea asked around. "Nope, mines the white one." Yugi answered as the guard sent the bag to the lost and found.

As the limo drove through San Francisco, Jade was showing everyone the sites, but Yugi wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixed on his dragon card, worried that such a card could be dangerous like the god cards.

They were wondering how far they've gotten when the limo came to an unexpected stop. The driver walked out of the vehicle and into an abandoned oil station. "Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" wondered Jade. A few minutes later the oil station exploded in a flaming inferno as the youths jumped out of the vehicle. A loud sound of motorcycles sounded as several bikers rode in with chains appeared and cornered them. They whipped their chains at the heroes as they constricted each one tightly by the chains. As the bikers were about to take their guns out to kill them, an unexpected biker rode up and tossed cards into their helmets, knocking them out.

Joey picked up a card to see that it is a Harpie Lady, only for it to be snatched by the rider. Joey ran to release every one of their chains when he remembered who the biker was. "That person was Mai. I saw the card and it was definably her." The youths, now without a ride tried to hitch a ride to take them the rest of the way. Valon and Rafael watched the rescue took place.

Once they made it to Industrial Illusions, the heroes entered the building, only to be trapped inside. Valon, Rafael and Mai walked in from the second floor to greet the heroes. "Looks like we got you right where we want you." They heard a voice from somewhere. It sounded as British as Yami Bakura as a figure emerged from the shadows. "Not you!" Jade shouted which made Yugi wonder if Yami Bakura returned, which would make sense since Yami Bakura did have a knack of escaping imprisonment. The figures hair was white, but unlike Yami Bakura, it was tidy with a pony tail extending to his back and he was wearing a green suit. Valmont stood before them, leaning on his cane and sporting a chaos duel disk. "Yes, Jade it is me. It is always good for my nemesis to remember the leader of the Dark Hand."

Jade prepped her duel disk when Valmont interrupted. "Unfortunately, I will not be dueling you today, instead, I'll have these two duel you and Joey in a duel. Winners go free, losers get their souls absorbed." Valon and Mai stepped to challenge Joey and Jade. "You deal with Jade, Wheeler's mine." Mai told Valon as they prepared their duel disks. "Fine by me, I was going to take on the little brat anyway." Jade and Joey readied themselves "Let's show them what real duelists are like." Jade nodded and activated her duel disk.

*meanwhile*

Kaiba had just finished his duel with the disguised Alister when he received a call from Roland, telling him to get back to Kaiba Corp. immediately. Kaiba had the jet refueled and disregarded the call as he raced to Industrial Illusions.

*Somewhere in San Francisco*

Rex and Weevil were lost as they wandered the streets when they saw an antique store called "Uncle's rare finds". Rex entered the store to get directions to Industrial Illusions. "Welcome, to Uncle's rare finds, how may I help you?" The voice sounded familiar as they heard the same voice while they were in the bag. Rex was about to ask Uncle for directions when he saw a big man entered the shop with tea. "Can you tell me where Industrial Illusions is?" Uncle looked at a map and told them where it is and wondered why he was asking. "Uh, we are meeting with…" Rex was trying to remember the name of the person Uncle said at the airport. "Jade!" Weevil intruded. "We are meeting with Jade there. We are good friends with Jade and her friends." Uncle smiled at the duo and directed them to where they can find it.

Rex and Weevil were walking down an alley as a short cut when they were cornered by thieves. One of them stole Weevil's wallet but was stopped by someone who threw a die at the thief. Duke Devlin appeared before the duo as the remaining thieves made a run for it. Duke had Rex and Weevil hop in his car as they made their way to Industrial Illusions. "So you guys know Yugi?" Duke asked. Rex and Weevil reassured him that they are friends with Yugi. "Well, any friend of Yugi is a friend of mine. Now hold on." Duke sped the car as they raced to their destination.

*Industrial Illusions HQ*

Valmont smiled as the duels began to get underway as Valon activated the Seal of Orichalcos.

Jade: 4000

Valon: 4000

Valon's hand:

Full Armor Gravitation: normal spell

Magnet Armor: normal trap

The Seal of Orichalcos: field spell

Active Guard: ATK 0/DEF 2500 [machine/effect] ****

Burning Knuckle: ATK 0/DEF 1000 [machine/effect] ***

Double Summon: normal spell

"I'll think I'll start our game by summoning Magnet Armor!" Valon summoned a piece of armor in attack mode. "That's weird; it doesn't have any attack mode." Jade wondered. Valon then activated the spell Full Armor Gravitation. "With this spell, I flip over 10 cards in my deck and summon any armor card that is revealed." Valon flipped the cards and summoned in attack mode: Psychic Armor Head, Burning Knuckle, Black Hole Shield, and Over Boost. Jade was confused on the cards on his field, but changed to worry as Valon equipped the armor on himself. "I end my turn."

Jade's Hand:

Ninja Art: Blend in Shadow: normal trap

Shadow Ninja: ATK 500/DEF 3000 [warrior/effect] ***

Flaming Kunai: equip spell

Horn of Jerall: dragon

Reveangence: normal trap

Noble Assassin: ATK 2100/DEF 1500 [warrior/effect] *****

"I set two cards face down and set one monster face down and end my turn." Jade didn't want to take a chance in getting hit by Valon's attack. "Alright, my move!" Valon Drew a card.

Valon's hand:

Burning Knuckle: ATK 0/DEF 1000 [machine/effect] ***

Double Summon: normal spell

Cowards retribution: normal spell

"I activate Cowards Retribution! This card destroys one face down monster and returns all of your spell and trap cards to your hand." Three blades skewered the face down Shadow Ninja, destroying it and her two face down cards are returned to her hand. "And my burning Knuckle gets 200 ATK for every armor piece on the field, and I'm going to use them to attack you directly!" Valon launched himself and punched Jade into the barrier as her life points went down.

Jade: 3000

Valon: 4000

Jade struggled to get up from the attack. "I actually felt that attack." Jade muttered. Valon laughed. "Of course you felt it because within the seal, we take damage for real." Valon activated Over Boost ability, which allows him to attack again. Jade felt the force of the punch intensified as she slammed harder against the barrier. "Over Boost ability, I can attack again, but once I do, it goes away. But not for long."

Jade: 2000

Valon: 4000

Jade could hardly stand. She was practically hurting everywhere as she struggled to draw a card.

Jade's hand:

Noble Assassin: ATK 2100/DEF 1500 [warrior/effect] *****

Reveangence: normal trap

Ninja Art: Blend in Shadow: normal trap

Flame Ninja: ATK 1400/DEF 500 [warrior/effect] ***

Horn of Jerall: dragon

Jade set two cards face down and summoned Flame Ninja. "And due to Flame Ninja's ability, you take 500 points in damage for every card I have." Jade said as Flame Ninja was about to toss his Kunai until Valon interrupted. "I activate Black Hole Shield's ability, by sacrificing it; I take no damage this turn." Jade's effect was negated and she was almost out of strength until Valon sensed something is amiss. Valon called the duel offered a draw. "I call a draw; I need to take care of something." Jade automatically accepted the draw as the seal disappeared without taking a soul.

Mai was about to lose the duel when Valon used his ring to break the seal, causing a giant cloud of dust. As the scene settled, Rafael stepped in. "You two may be the luckiest duelists for today. But soon, I will show no such mercy again." The gang vanished along with Valmont and the enforcers.

Jade limped her way to Joey, who didn't feel much physically, but inside he was torn apart. The security system was deactivated as Duke, Rex and Weevil entered the main hall. Duke looked at the injured Jade. "Who's this?" he asked Yugi. "This is my friend, Jade." She gave a weak smile before falling on the ground. Duke picked her up and carried her to Pegasus's office when Kaiba shown up. He wasn't pleased to see Yugi and Jade, but decided to see what Pegasus wants.

Duke carried jade on his back as they made their way to Pegasus's office to look for the compound. Yugi swiped the card he gave him and opened the door. It was bizarre as a room full of statues of toon monsters were everywhere. Jade was able to walk again and jumped off Duke as they walked up to a hologram projection.

"Greetings Yugi boy or I hope it is you. If you are seeing this, then I am already captured. The men who are after you are the disciples of the Orichalcos led by an evil man named Dartz. Dartz wants to resurrect the great leviathan by sealing away souls of human and monster alike. I have done research and found that four dragons are the only means to stop them. They are special cards that can fuse with any monster, spell or trap card into anything the duelist needs. Hidden in this room is a card that will unlock the full potential of the dragons when the time is right." The projection ended as the heroes searched the room for the card.

Rex and Weevil looked at a pot of greed and was about to jump for it when Duke looked inside. "Guys, this card is blank." Just then, Jade, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey's deck started to glow. They each took them out and looked at the dragon. "Kaiba, you have one as well?" Yugi asked. Kaiba had shown them the card. "Do you know what this means?" Yugi asked again. "It means that we can use these dragons to save the world?" Jade shouted. Yugi nodded as Kaiba scowled. "No way am I going to believe some fairy tale! They may be entertaining for someone like her, but I am Seto Kaiba! President of Kaiba Corp.!" Jade took offense to the statement and began to make a comeback. "Well, this kid have beaten you in a duel, very fast in fact."

Rex and Weevil were dumbfounded; there is a duelist that can rival Yugi? The four duelists held their dragon cards as they were glowing.

Finally, it is done. Valon's deck was very hard to pull off. And for those wondering why I haven't covered Kaiba vs. Alister and Joey vs. Mai, it's because nothing changed in those duels.


	6. a duel in death valley

Chapter 6: Duel in Death Valley

Professor Hawkins is in his lab, comparing photos that he'd found when he went to Atlantis. Meanwhile, Rebecca Hawkins, his granddaughter was on her way back from getting groceries when she saw a helicopter flew above and landed in front of their house. "That's weird, grandpa wasn't expecting visitors." Rebecca wondered but broke the thought when she saw Professor Hawkins being dragged out into the helicopter. Rebecca gave chase when the house exploded into flames. She looked at the house until she saw a card fall out of the helicopter and in front of her. "A duel monsters card? But why?"

Kaiba and Mokuba left immediately, not wanting to get mixed up in Yugi's fantasy trip again. The heroes were stumped. They had no leads and have a card that is blank. Yugi just thought of something. "Why don't we go see Professor Hawkins? I'm sure what he and Jackie came up would get us some leads." Everyone agreed and hopped on Dukes car. Duke, Tea and Jade in front, Yugi, Joey and Tristan in the back while Rex and Weevil were placed in the trunk with the luggage.

When they arrived to the laboratory, it was night time. The flames that once engulfed the house were out and left only rubble. "You think this is the place?" Duke asked. Yugi exited the car and saw Rebecca walking up to him and grabbed the surprised Yugi in a hug while sobbing. "They took grandpa Yugi." She held a note to Yugi who read out loud.

Pharaoh,

We have Professor Hawkins and Jackie Chan. If you want to see them again, meet us in Death Valley. You and Jade will duel Rafael and Hak Foo in a tag duel.

From,

Valmont

Yugi looked worried. Rebecca led them to her mobile home. "I don't know who Jackie Chan is, but I do know that grandpa speaks highly of him. And why do they want the pharaoh and this Jade person?" Rebecca asked Yugi. Jade approached Rebecca, their height aren't much different. "I'm Jade, and Jackie is my uncle. And as for why they would want us, it seems to be connected to the Orichalcos."

Yugi nodded and assured Rebecca that they will rescue her grandpa. "What will Uncle Jackie do without me to save his butt?" Jade claimed. The heroes were preparing dinner and Joey eating sausage links like a dog. Rebecca gave Yugi and Jade a stone that her grandpa discovered, hoping that they are after the stone.

Later that night, Yugi couldn't sleep. He quietly slipped on his duel disk and woke Jade up to go save Professor Hawkins and Jackie. Rex and Weevil overheard their conversation and raced to get a bike. "Come on Rex, we don't want to miss the big tag duel between Yugi and Jade, and those other guys." Weevil said as they raced against the horse that Yugi and Jade are riding on.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Arthur woke up in some sort of ware house to be greeted by Rafael. "Who're you?" Jackie asked. Rafael held his necklace. "That is not important, you will forget all about your discoveries." Jackie and Arthur were about to protest when they were shot with a bright green light.

Joey fell over and woke up. Looking around he didn't see Yugi and Jade. He asked Rebecca where they went and soon after, all the lights went on to everyone's surprise. "Take it easy Joey; I'm sure you would've done the same thing." Joey scoffed and Tristan responded. "No, we would've talked some sense into them."

"How far is it to Death Valley?" Duke wondered. "About an hour drive." Joey, Tristan and Duke were about to jump into the car when they saw two people. One of them, carrying another as they arrived to the mobile home. Professor, Jackie. They raced to help Jackie bring Arthur inside while they filled them in on what happened. "Where's Jade?" Jackie asked. Rebecca sighed and told them about the ransom. "Don't worry, Jackie. Yugi is with her and everything will be fine." Tea told the Archeologist. He felt better about having Yugi with his niece ever since the mess she was in at the graveyard with Yami Bakura.

Jade and Yugi finally made it to the duel site to be greeted by Hak Foo and Rafael. "Nice trick cowboy, but it'll take more than a few rodeo tricks to get out of this." Yugi and Jade walked across the bridge. "Alright, we came. Now let the professor and Jackie go!" he shouted. Rafael smiled. "They are already let free, but why not stick around?" Hak Foo took two axes while shouting "Black Panther slices escape!" All four duelists activated their duel disks and the duel is on.

Jade: 4000 Yugi: 4000

Hak Foo: 4000 Rafael: 4000

Jade's hand:

Flame Ninja: ATK 1400/DEF 500 [warrior/effect] ***

Shadow Ninja: ATK 500/DEF 3000 [warrior/effect] ***

Dragon Ninja: ATK 2000/DEF 1500 [warrior/effect] ****

Ninja Art: Blend in Shadow: normal trap

Noble Assassin: ATK 2100/DEF 1500 [warrior/effect] *****

Double Summon: normal Spell

"I summon Flame Ninja! And his ability activates, you take 500 points in damage. So let's do some damage on Hak Foo!" Hak Foo didn't flinch. "I activate Double Summon! I can summon another monster this turn, so goodbye Flame Ninja and hello Noble Assassin!" Noble Assassin took the field as Jade finished her turn by placing one card face down.

Jade: 4000 Yugi: 4000

Hak Foo: 3500 Rafael: 4000

Rafael's hand:

Guardian Grarl: ATK 2500/DEF 1000 [dinosaur/effect] *****

Gravity Axe- Grarl: equip Spell

Guardian Kay'est: ATK 1000/DEF 1800 [sea serpent/effect] ****

Rod of Silence- Kay'est: equip Spell

The Seal of Orichalcos: Field Spell

Pot of Greed: Normal Spell

"I activate the spell, Rod of Silence- Kay'est, which allows me to summon Guardian Kay'est to equip it. Then I activate Pot of greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Rafael drew his cards.

Drew cards:

Double Summon: Normal Spell

Exchange: Normal Spell

"I activate Double Summon, now I can summon another monster. So I Activate Gravity Axe- Grarl and sacrifice Kay'est to summon him." Kay'est disappeared along with the Rod of Silence to make way for the new monster. "Now I activate Exchange! I can choose one of you and we trade a card in our hand. I choose Jade!" Rafael and Jade approached each other. "Your Dragon Ninja will serve me well." Jade scoffed. "Just give me your card." Rafael complied as they went back to their side. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the card I gave you."

Jade didn't pay much mind until she saw the card in her hand. "No! Not the Seal of Orichalcos!" Jade panicked. Rafael laughed. "We know that deep down, you and the pharaoh are evil! If you want to prove me wrong, then activate the seal on your next turn!" Yugi looked in horror at the news that Jade now holds the Seal of Orichalcos. "Jade, whatever you do, do not play that card!" Yugi told her. "She will play the card. The stone in her pocket is telling her to!" Jade took the stone out of her pocket and it began to glow. "I end my Turn."

"My Turn!" Yugi shouted.

Yugi's hand:

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: ATK 1400/DEF 1200 [warrior/effect] ****

Monster Reborn: Normal Spell

Dark Magician Girl: ATK 2000/DEF 1200 [spell caster/effect] ******

Double Summon: Normal Spell

Dark Magician: ATK 2500/DEF 2100 [spell caster]

Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts: ATK 1500/DEF 1200 [beast-warrior]

"I don't have the card I need to get rid of the Seal from Jade's hand." Yugi thought. "I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode! And I set one card and end my turn."

"Bear catches fish!" Hak Foo shouted, drawing a card.

Hak Foo's hand:

Force Spell: Normal Trap

The Seal of Orichalcos: Field Spell

Goblin Attack Force: ATK 2300/DEF 0 [warrior/effect]

Defense Paralysis: Continuous Trap

Upstart Goblin: Normal Spell

Goblin Attack Force: ATK 2300/DEF 0 [warrior/effect]

"I set one card face down and summon Goblin Attack Force!" Hak Foo set Force Spell and summoned his goblins. "I end my turn."

Jade: 4000 Yugi: 4000

Hak Foo: 3500 Rafael: 4000

"My turn again." Jade said.

Jade's hand:

Shadow Ninja: ATK 500/DEF 3000 [warrior/effect]

The Seal of Orichalcos: Field Spell

Flaming Kunai: Equip Spell

"I activate Force Spell!" Hak Foo shouted as his trap card was revealed. "I reveal a spell card, and if you have the same spell in your hand, then you must activate it!" Hak Foo revealed the Seal of Orichalcos and since Jade has the same card in her hand, she has no choice but activate it. "Sorry Yugi, but I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" Rafael and Hak Foo reveled in what is going on while Yugi looked on in terror.

"What have I've done?" Jade was covered in an aura of darkness as she shouted. The Seal encircled the field in the barrier. Jade's eyes glowed red as the seal etched itself upon her forehead. "You were a fool to make me play this card! And with its power, I shall destroy you!" Her Noble Assassin began to glow red in the eyes to resemble a shadowkhan and its attack points increased by 500 and the seal was etched on its forehead. "Now I summon Shadow Ninja in attack mode!"

"Noble Assassin, destroy Goblin Attack Force!" Noble Assassin drew its sword and sliced the goblins to pieces. "I equip Shadow Ninja with the Flaming Kunai, increasing its attack points by 500. I end my turn."

Jade: 4000 Yugi: 4000

Hak Foo: 3200 Rafael: 4000

"I knew it, deep down your evil! The seal draw out a person's true nature and you are just as evil as when you were queen of the shadowkhan! Mankind is wicked and children like you are no exception. You crave power and will burn anything to get what you want! And pharaoh, you are the cause of the shadow games. Face it; the two of you deserve to have your souls taken as an act of redemption. Your souls will be feed the great beast and will cleanse the world!" Yugi wasn't going to have any of it. "Just make your move!"

Rafael's hand:

Pot of Avarice: normal Spell

Dragon Ninja: ATK 2000/DEF 1500 [warrior/effect]

"I'll end this right now." Rafael played Pot of Avarice to return his graveyard to his deck and drew two cards.

Drew cards:

Guardian Eatos: ATK 2500/DEF 2000 [fairy/effect] ********

Celestial Sword- Eatos: Equip Spell

Rafael smiled at his coming victory. "I special summon Guardian Eatos! And equip her with the spell, Celestial Sword- Eatos! Increasing her attack points by 300 and gains additional attack by the monsters on the field! So combining the attack points of Noble Assassin, Shadow Ninja and Celtic Guardian, Eatos gains 6000 attack points! Go Eatos, wipe out Shadow Ninja and seal Jade's soul!" Eatos drew her sword and was blocked by Shadow Ninja, but Jade's life points went to zero. "Jade!" Yugi shouted as he used his Millennium Puzzle to redirect the seal to him instead. "If anyone were to get absorbed by the seal, it shall be me!" He shouted as he was pushed out of the way by Yugi. "Your right, pharaoh, it needs one of us, so I'm letting the seal take me instead." Yami Yugi looked shocked. "No, Yugi!" The seal absorb Yugi's soul as Yami fell unconscious. "Well, that was unexpected." Rafael and Hak Foo deactivated their duel disks as Joey, Tristan and Duke arrived. Hak Foo stomped on Jade to make sure she was absorbed. After no response, he picked her up as Rafael picked Yugi up and boarded the helicopter.

"Where are you going with our friends?" Tristan shouted as Hak Foo threw jade hard on the ground and Rafael tossed Yugi on top of her. "We already came for what we were here for." Jade groaned as she woke up. She couldn't get up as she was underneath an unconscious Yugi and needed help. Joey and Tristan helped them up. Jade felt pain in the back of her head where Hak Foo stomped on. She didn't feel like herself as her skin is no longer her original color; except it was blue and her eyes still glowed like a shadowkhan. She didn't know how it happened, but she was thankful that she didn't get swallowed by the seal. Pharaoh felt worst as he was in a break down that Yugi was gone.

Their drive back was silent as not only did Jade seem to look like she was when she was queen of the shadowkhan, but also Pharaoh was in grievance that Yugi was gone. When they made it back, Rebecca went to her Yugi to find that Pharaoh wasn't able to save Yugi. "It's not Pharaoh's fault. It's mine. I activated the seal." Everyone was shocked that Jade confessed that she was responsible for Yugi's soul being stolen. Rebecca ran up and punched her in the face multiple times while sobbing. "You knew that card was evil and you still activated it, how could you? Now I'll never get my Yugi back!" She was ranting a storm while still punching Jade as hard as she can. Jackie pulled Rebecca away with help from Tea. "Jade didn't play the seal on purpose, she had no choice. She was forced to activate it by Hak Foo!" Everyone stood silent as Jade suddenly fell on the ground from the beating she received from Rebecca. "Yugi's gone, and I couldn't do anything about it." Pharaoh said until Joey punched him in the face. "Joey, I've already broken up one fight, let's not go for another one." Jackie said.

Dartz wasn't happy about Rafael's failure to obtain the pharaoh's soul. He showed an image of Yugi. Rafael was speechless. He knew he was dueling the pharaoh and that he'd defeated Jade, so why isn't her soul there?

Done with the first tag duel. I'll get to work on the next chapter on Wednesday.


	7. path to redemption

Chapter 7: Path to redemption

Jackie had called Uncle to come up with a spell to reverse Jades skin and eyes. Uncle could only return her skin to normal, but her eyes are remained red. Uncle responded to her eye condition. "Jade used evil card and dragon now does not trust Jade. Eyes will remain until duelist is redeemed by dragon goodbye!" Uncle had hung up on Jackie. Jade was glad that she wouldn't look like a shadowkhan anymore, but sad that she had failed her friends. She hasn't used her dragon card yet because she hasn't been in a corner like that before.

Yami Yugi stood up. "We must recue Yugi and all the souls that Dartz has captured." Everyone was puzzled. "Earth to Yugi, we don't even know where to find him." On cue, Kaiba called. "Yugi, You must come immediately. Dartz has taken over Kaiba Corp. and is ruining my reputation."

Yugi responded. "Kaiba, why would Dartz be after your company?" Kaiba scoffed. "How am I supposed to know? Just get here now!" The call ended. "Looks like we're heading home." Joey said.

The heroes boarded the train except for Duke to look after Jackie and Arthur. The train was silent as no one was on it and before long, the train was separated. Yugi, Jade and Tea were speeding forward while Tristan and Joey were slowing down. Joey encountered Rex Raptor and Yugi fought Weevil Underwood which both had won, causing their opponents to lose their souls again. Yugi, Jade and Tea fell off a cliff as the train crashed over.

Jade was unconscious while Yugi and Tea recovered from the crash. with Jade on his back, Yugi walked to find any trace of life. Before long, they had come across a home with a young girl around jades age and an elderly man and a dog. "oh my, it looks like you've been through much. Come inside." The man invited Yugi and Tea inside.

Once inside, Yugi lied Jade on a bed and waited for her to wake up. Their injuries were pretty bad but they'll live. Yugi only had a few cuts and scratches, Tea had a few bruises and Jade had a couple of bad cuts and a concussion. "It sounds like you three were in a pretty bad crash." The elder said, bringing out medicine and bandages for their wounds and begun working on Jade to stop the bleeding.

Yugi told the man about the four legendary dragons and how Jade had no choice in activating the seal of orichalcos due t the trap "force spell". The elder sighed and looked at her eyes to see that they are as red as rubies. "It would seem that Jade was tricked in more way than one."

Yugi was confused. "What do you mean?" The elder took out a force spell trap card. "This card has another ability. Even if your opponent has the same card in their hand, they can choose to activate it, or lose the duel. It would seem that whoever she was dueling, didn't tell her about that part and made her believe that she had no choice. And now, her dragon has forsaken her until she can redeem herself." They left the room to let Jade sleep.

Hours went by as Jade finally awaken to see an unfamiliar setting. She adjusted her eyes and walked outside to see Yugi and Tea sitting outside. "What happened?" Jade asked Yugi. Tea filled her in on the duel between Yugi and Weevil and how they ended up here when they fell off a cliff.

The elder walked along a path. "The path to redemption lies below this cliff. Descend to the hallowed grounds and face your demon. Only then, will you be able to call upon the dragon."

Jade climbed down the cliff, duel disk at hand. Once she touched the ground, numerous spirits erupted from the ground. Then in the distance, a figure was walking towards her. Yugi, Tea and the elder watched. "What is the purpose of this place?" Yugi asked the elder. "This is where Jade will face her fears and vanquish that which torments her the most." He replied which made Yugi and Tea nervous as the figure waling was none other than Yami Bakura.

"My, my. What do we have here? The mouse that I lost to against the meddling Pharaoh. Now that he is not able to save you, I can have you to myself. But unlike last time, I say let's make this more sporting in a duel." Jade shuddered as she activated her duel disk. "Let's duel!"

Yami Bakura: 4000

Jade: 4000

"My move!" Jade drew a card.

Jade's hand:

Flame Ninja: ATK 1400/DEF 500 [warrior/effect] ***

Dragon Ninja: ATK 2000/DEF1500 [warrior/effect] ****

Flaming Kunai: equip spell

Mirror Force: normal trap

Double Summon: normal spell

Shadow Ninja: ATK 500/3000 [warrior/effect] ***

"I place 3 cards face down and summon Flame Ninja in attack mode!" Flame Ninja appeared after three cards were laid face down on the spell and trap card zone. "Now you take 500 points in damage for every card on my side of the field, which means, you get hit with 2000 points in damage." Flame Ninja took out four kunais and tossed them at Bakura.

Yami Bakura: 2000

Jade: 4000

"Next I activate one of my face down cards, Double Summon! With this, I can summon another monster to the field, come on out, Dragon Ninja!" Dragon Ninja appeared. "And his ability allows me to summon a Ninja monster from my deck with level that is equal to or lesser than the cards on my field." Jade searched her deck and summoned Flame Ninja in attack mode which dealt more damage to Bakura, ending the game.

"No! This can't be, how can I lose to a mouse?" Bakura shouted as he began to vanish. Jade responded. "Because I fight for is right, and no one can stop me." Her eyes returned to normal as the spirits faded. Rafael was watching from a distance. He threw the stone to the ground and on cue, a soldier appeared before Jade.

The soldier activated the seal of orichalcos and demanded Jade a duel.

end of chapter. I wanted to get this out there ASAP so apologies for the cliffhanger.


	8. Jade Chan Vs Orichalcos Soldier

Chapter 8: Jade Chan Vs. Orichalcos

Dartz had summoned the Orichalcos soldier to do battle with Jade and once he is through with her, he will focus his attention on the Pharaoh.

Jade was trapped within the seal, starring down against a hideous creature of darkness. "If you want to duel, You got one." Jade readied her duel disk.

Soldier: 4000

Jade: 4000

The Orichalcos Soldier did nothing except summon a giant monster called "Orichalcos Daigas" in attack mode. Jade responded its attack by dodging and parrying with her duel disk. Ironheart called out to her. "Summon your monsters and the spirits will guide them."

Jade complied and summoned Flame Ninja in attack mode and dealt 500 damage to the soldier. "Attack that creepy monster!" Jade told her ninja. The monster had 400 ATK and Flame Ninja has 1400 which meant its destruction and 1000 points of damage was dealt to the soldier.

Orichalcos Soldier: 2500

Jade Chan: 4000

Daigas rose up even more powerful and boosted by the Orichalcos, making its attack points 1400 and kamikaze with Flame Ninja, but rose again even stronger with 1900 ATK.

"I summon Shadow Ninja in defense mode!" Jade played her ninja in defense mode as Daigas was about to attack, but failed. Orichalcos Soldier activated a spell card that prevents all monsters from going defensive and Orichalcos Daigas attacked again, causing major damage to jade.

Orichalcos Soldier: 1400

Jade Chan: 2400

Shadow Ninja wasn't destroyed and its ATK grew by 500. Things weren't looking so good for Jade despite the lead in life points.

Jade was being shown a vision of the battle for Atlantis. "Whoa, major freak-out here." Jade bore witness to the war between the duel monsters spirits and the Orichalcos armies. "Your armies are no match for the power that I possess. Behold the might of the Orichalcos!" The voice was heard from far away as Dartz emerged upon the head of a giant creature.

The great Leviathan bellowed as the battlefield was beginning to become more chaotic as duel spirit and soldier clashed. Countless casualties were adding up as more and more infantry from both sides gave it their all to win. Dartz began to turn the tide of the battle by summoning larger beasts to wage war on. "Now Orichalcos Furicoros, destroy all that stands before me!" The Furicoros was a sight to behold. It's eyes glowed bright red and it's armor looked as if it was carved from the bones and hides from dragons.

Just when defeat was inevitable, four dragons appeared. Timeous, Kritias, Heramous and Jerall descended from the clouds and breathed fire upon the earth. The duel spirits rallied in the battle cry as the dragons and duel spirit brought down the Furicoros. Dartz was losing, but wasn't concerned. He had a plan worked up for just this moment. "So the four dragons decided to grace me with their presence. Come to me, swords of kings." Dartz summoned from the sky, four swords that orbited his being. He hurled the swords at the dragons as one by one, the dragons fell to the earth, blood being spewed from where they were hit.

With their last bit of effort, the dragons summoned up a burst stream of energy that ended in a flash of white light.

Ironheart knew what he had to do. Taking out Jerall he jumped down to the ruins. Tea and Yugi watched at the elder ran to the seal, trying to deliver the card to Jade. Dartz realized what the old man was trying to do and instantly struck him with lighting. Chris and Sky were nearby when it happened and Ironheart passed the card to Chris to deliver Jade.

Dartz tried to stop the two from reaching the child, but was proven fruitless as Sky and Chris handed Jade the card just before they were struck by the lighting.

Jade looked at the card. "Please, lend me your strength. I am sorry for what I have done. I do not deserve to have such a card, but the whole world is at risk. Please do this for them."

Jade placed Jerall on her duel disk. "I play the legendary Horn of Jerall!" The golden serpent dragon rose to the field and combined with Shadow Ninja. "Behold, Surizukimaru the Oni dragon ninja!" Her new monster was impressive. He looked like a shadowkhan, but was wearing cloth and leather armor that was made from the golden dragon, two Ninjatos were on his back. "Due to Surizukimarus ability, you take 1000 points in damage for every card on the field and he gains that life points and add it to his own." Surizukimaru drew his blades and a rush of dragon flames burned the soldier.

Orichalcos Soldier: 0

Jade Chan: 2400

"Impressive work Jade, now Valmont can have something to look forward to." Rafael walked away.

Jade filled the Pharaoh and Tea in with what she had seen. It was clear now, Ironheart, Chris and Sky were spirits from the battle of Atlantis. The battle was won by the heroes, but the war had only just begun.

End of chapter. Sorry for the delay, I had to house sit and the host computer there was terrible for writing since it lags every 5 seconds. I am going to get to work on the other two crossovers tomorrow. I am already have chapter 18 of JCA x Avengers halfway done and I am in the panning process of the next chapter of Jade Cobra.


End file.
